Chuck vs A Major Problem
by ComedyFan21
Summary: Chuck and his new team have their first test against Fulcrum.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Sarah vs. Reality. It would help to read it

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck

Chuck Bartowski opened his eyes and found it to be a bright, sunny day. However the weather outside could be frightful but it did not matter because laying next to Chuck with her head on his chest was one Sarah Walker, the woman of his dreams and his current girlfriend. They had been back in Los Angeles for about a week now and it had been a busy week for Chuck both professionally and personally. He was getting his team ready for action, they were all meshing well and Chuck knew Fulcrum was in trouble. He and Sarah were having a great time together, they had already made love 15 times in the past week, Chuck had never been more excited and more exhausted in his life. He had his trademark smile on his face when Sarah opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he hugged her tighter

"Hey yourself" she replied

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Like a baby, after our nightly sessions" she replied

"Good" Chuck said

Chuck and Sarah went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Sarah was wearing his pajama top and Chuck just had his pajamas on. When they got to the kitchen Awesome game them a big smile and Ellie just squealed like she normally had done when seeing them together the past week.

"Ellie you really have to stop doing that" Chuck said

"I know but I can't help it, you guys are the perfect couple, it makes me happy to see you guys together" she replied

"Thanks sis" he said

"So what do you lovebirds have planned for today?" Awesome asked

"Oh just hanging out" Sarah said

"Actually babe you remember my friend John Casey from work, he asked me to come over to help set something up want to come with me and from there we will take off" Chuck asked

"Oh Chuck don't do that, spent time with your girlfriend" Ellie said

"No its fine don't want to go back on your word" Sarah said

Chuck and Sarah went over to Casey's place and when they got there they noticed that Carina was already there. She gave them both a big smile but Casey was not as happy.

"You're late" he snarled

"Sorry buddy, we slept in it was a long night, if you catch my drift" Chuck replied

"I don't want to know" Casey said

They all had a laugh over this and sat down for their meeting. They were having a video conference with CIA Director Graham.

"Good Morning" he greeted them

They wished him a good morning and the meeting began

"So it has come to my understanding that Agent Bartowski and Agent Walker have decided to become a couple. While I have my concerns I think the two of you can make it work. Now I am sure that Agent Bartowski has filled you in of the Special Operation wing of the CIA and judging from you being here I see that you have accepted a role on his team. I wish you all the best. Agent Bartowski you will have weekly meetings with Agent Larkin, I will sent you information on how to contact him later on. I will also have a mission for you later this week so please be prepared for that. Until then just go about your lives and keep a constant vigilance, Fulcrum is very dangerous" he said

"We will sir" Chuck replied

"Good, hope all goes well" Graham said as he exited the videoconference.

The team then decided it was time to go to work and they all when back to their respective homes to get ready. It was a pretty uneventful work day as not many people came into the Buy More with computer problems and Casey didn't have too many people come to see him as his demeanor always seemed to scare customers off. Over at Winerlicious it was a different story, word got around quickly that not only was there one hot worker working there was now two. Teenage boys were coming out of the woodwork in order to get a peep at these goddesses. Sarah, as usual, did not care for all the attention but Carina was basking in it. She was flirting with the customers as they came in and turning all the full charm treatment. Sarah decided that she needed to say something.

"Why must you insist on flirting with all the customers?" Sarah asked

"Because it is fun and they get a kick out of it" Carina replied.

"Just cut it out" Sarah said.

Sarah knew it was pointless to continue the conversation and went back to work. At Five PM Chuck came running through the doors of Winerlicious and he and Sarah locked in a passionate embrace. Carina yelled at them to get a room but they just ignored her. They walked to Sarah car and made plans to meet up in an hour at Chuck's place. Sarah went home and showered and then started to leave for Chuck's place. Just as she stepped outside she felt a shock running over her body. She quickly fell over and became unconscious. A dark figure stood over her and put her in the trunk of a car.

Chuck was becoming anxious as Sarah did not show up at their set time. Usually she was so prompt so Chuck was a little worried, he told himself to relax and Sarah would be there soon. After another 20 minutes he got worried so he decided to go to her apartment. When he arrive he found no one there but the door was slightly open. Chuck ran to Casey's place to see if the surveillance equipment would tell him anything. He pounded on Casey's door when he got there.

"Bartowski this better be good I was just sitting down to dinner" Casey growled"

"I can't find Sarah and her door was slightly open did you notice anything suspicious on the surveillance camera?" Chuck asked

"No, I was gone for 20 minutes to shower but I have been monitoring them" Casey said

They went over to the surveillance equipment and started to scan the tapes. Chuck stopped Casey when he saw Sarah exit her apartment and get shocked. They then say the dark figure pick Sarah up and put her in the trunk. Chuck's eyes widened when he saw this.

"What is it?" asked Casey

"It's Jill!" Chuck replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Chuck and his team, minus Sarah, were sitting in Casey's apartment figuring out what to do next. They were all agitated that Sarah was kidnapped especially Chuck who had a look of murder in his eyes. The love of his life had been taken, by his ex-girlfriend no less, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her back safely. Finally he spoke,

"Alright we need to figure out a plan, all we know right now is that Jill took Sarah and that is it. We don't know if she is working for someone or if she is acting alone. We don't know what kind of danger Sarah is in and what is going to happen to her. We need to get her back and we need to get her back fast." Chuck said.

"I agree Chuck but how do we begin to find her? Casey asked

"I gave her a watch after we became a couple that had a tracking device on it. We should be able to find her using that, assuming she still is wearing the watch. We need to go over the tape again to see if we could find any more useful information." Chuck said.

The team played the tape again and went over it again and again. Finally Chuck saw something and had Casey play the tape in slow motion. There was another person that was there with Jill and he was wearing some sort of pin. Chuck had Casey zoom in on the pin and they all say that it said, Fulcrum. Chuck cursed under his breath and knew that it would be harder to get Sarah back now but he would still do it. There was no way he would lose this woman. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her. It may sound corny to some people but he really cared for her.

Sarah awoke in an unknown hotel room and found herself restrained to the wall by ropes and handcuffs. She wondered where she was and who had taken her; she soon got her answer as a brown haired woman entered the room. She turned to Sarah and spoke.

"Hello Sarah" she said

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked

"Someone who you don't want to piss off" the woman replied

"Oh really?" Sarah shot back

"I'll give you a hint we have both dated the same guy, well two guys to be more specific" the woman said

"Jill?" Sarah said

"Bingo" the woman replied

"Jill why did you do this?" Sarah asked.

"It is pretty simple you want what I have. I miss having Chuck in my life and want him back. However he is currently with you and that is a problem; but I have always been a problem solver and decided the best thing to do is eliminate you" Jill said

"That is pathetic, how won't take you back even if I am not in the picture" Sarah replied

"We will see, I have my ways" Jill replied.

"Keep dreaming, bitch" Sarah shot back

Jill then moved towards Sarah with a stun gun and used it on Sarah. She enjoyed seeing her trying to fight the pain and not appear hurt. She was going to have some fun with her before she disposed of her. Yes, she would make sure of that.

Team Chuck was still in Casey's apartment figuring out what to do next. They decided they needed to take some time off work in order to focus on finding Sarah. After that was taken care of Chuck knew what he had to do next.

"I need to get in contact with Bryce and get some inside information on what is going on." Chuck said

"How will you contact him" Casey asked.

"Director Graham gave me a way to do it, however it must be done at a secure location." Chuck replied

"So where should we do it?" replied Casey

"My place" Chuck replied

"How is your place more secure than mine?" Casey asked

"Not my apartment my home, I need to take care of something, Morgan will take you and Carina there in the morning. I will meet you there" Chuck replied.

Casey and Carina were looking confused but Chuck told them not to worry and headed out. He needed to be alone for a little while to clear his head. It still hurt terribly that Sarah was abducted and he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He would call Bryce tomorrow via videoconference and get the information he needed to rescue Sarah. He would also make sure to make sure that everyone who was involved with her abduction would pay. Oh yes, they would pay.

Casey and Carina began to pack for their trip the next morning and both went to bed very worried. They were awoken the next morning by a very eager Morgan knocking on the door. It annoyed them both and were in a foul mood on their way to Chuck's house. Finally Morgan spoke,

"Look I know you guys are upset about the situation with Sarah but don't worry Chuck is the best at what he does" Morgan said

"Well we hope so" Casey replied

"So where is his house anyways?" Carina asked.

"It's not far from here, in Malibu" Morgan replied

"What is it like?" Carina asked.

"Oh it is nice, in fact here it is now" Morgan said

Both Casey and Carina gasped when they saw the house. It was a gigantic mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It must be at least 15,000 square feet.

"How can Chuck afford this" Casey asked

"Oh you'll soon fine out" replied Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Morgan smiled when he saw Casey's and Carina's reaction to Chuck's house. Everybody who came here for the first time had the same reaction and Morgan never got tired of it. He parked the car near the front of the house and lead Carina and Casey to the front door. He turned to them and spoke,

"Be careful to wipe your feel she is not happy when you track mud in the house" Morgan said

"She?" Carina asked

Just then the door opened and Ellie came out and gave Morgan her usually annoyed look.

"Well it is about time you got here" Ellie said

"Good to see you too Ellie, how is my favorite doctor this morning" Morgan asked

"Engaged so if you don't want your ass kicked stop hitting on me" Ellie said

"Oh feisty, I like that" Morgan replied

Casey and Carina became even more confused, now Ellie was also in on this? What was going on? Ellie saw the confused looks on their faces and spoke,

"Oh I am not a spy but it is kind of a family tradition so I know about it" Ellie replied.

This did not help lower the confusions levels of Carina and Casey; they still were confused as ever. Chuck noticed this as he was walking down the stairs so he decided to bring Casey and Carina up to speed.

"Hey guys glad you can make it, I know you have a bunch of questions. Have you guys ever heard of Susan Reed and Mike Smith?" Chuck asked

"Are you kidding me Bartowski they are legendary in the spy world" Casey replied

"Yeah I know, but I know them by different names, mom and dad" Chuck said

Chuck could hear Carina gasp and Casey grunt. He continued with his story,

"So anyways both of them how good they were as spies and decided that a good thing to do was to mate so their offspring could be great spies. They had two kids, Ellie and me. Ellie decided that she didn't want to go the spy route and instead became a doctor. I decided to become a spy to live up to the family name. So if you are ever wondering why I am such a great spy one reason is that I was bred for it. Now as for the house as you can imagine being a top spy pays pretty well and my parents never really got a chance to spend all their money and so when retired they built this place. It is a nice getaway at times from when the job gets too hectic" Chuck said

"Well damn Bartowski didn't expect you to come from spy royalty" Casey replied

"So did you get in contact with Bryce?" Carina asked

"Not yet, I will be doing it in the next hour from a secure videoconference link, here at the house. I hope Bryce has some good information from us we need to get Sarah back. "Chuck replied.

"We will, don't you worry about that buddy" replied Morgan.

They all talked for a while then Chuck decided it was time to start the videoconference. He went to the room and entered Bryce's information. Soon he was talking to Bryce.

"Chuck I did not expect to hear from you so soon, what is going on?" Bryce asked

"Sarah has been kidnapped and on the surveillance equipment I saw Jill was the one that took her. I also saw a man with her that was wearing a Fulcrum pin. Sarah's watch has a tracking device on it but that is no longer working. I do not think she is wearing it. I need to know if you have any idea where she might be located." Chuck said

"Well my information tells me that Fulcrum has a space in the Los Angeles area. It is in Long Beach near its port. It got some security but is not one of their most heavily guarded areas." Bryce replied.

"Thank you for the information, do you know what connection Jill has to this?" Chuck asked.

"Well she was always good with computers maybe they recruited her, she did always have feelings for you even after she dumped you, it may be that she wants you back and wants to get rid of all her obstacles. That is what she used to do in college when faced with a problem" Bryce said.

"I remember" answered Chuck

"So what is the plan now?" Bryce asked.

"Surveillance of the Fulcrum place in Long Beach to find out where Sarah is exactly and then devising a plan to bring her back" Chuck said. "

"Umm Chuck do you think that Sarah might be, you know, dead" Bryce Asked

"Do not ever mention that!" Chuck yelled as he pushed a printer and a scanner on the table to the floor.

For several moments he stood there with a look of anger and anguish on her face. For a while Bryce was afraid to speak but finally he spoke,

"Chuck I am so sorry man I did not mean to say that I am sure she is fine" Bryce said

"I hope so, and I am sorry I yelled at you man I got a lot of anger building up" Chuck said

"No problem man I completely understand no need to explain" Bryce said.

Chuck ended the videoconference with Bryce and promised to be in contact soon. He then called his friends in Special Operations and asked them to set up surveillance on the building Bryce told him about. He hoped Sarah was holding up ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah woke up with a start; she was unfamiliar with her location for a few seconds before she realized where she was. She was in an undisclosed location somewhere the prisoner of a crazed woman who happened to be the ex of her current (and last) love interest. She was pretty uncomfortable being restrained against the wall but knew it would not be a good idea to complain. She had to figure out a way out but just as she started to think the door opened and Jill walked in. Sarah recognized that she was pretty, but Jill had nothing on her.

"So who do you work for?" Sarah asked

"That is not really a concern for you but you won't be along for much longer so what the hell" Jill laughed.

(That's what you think) Sarah thought.

"My main goal is to get Chuck back into my life. Letting him go was the biggest mistake I made. He is funny, smart, charming, and an all around great guy. We deserve to be together and like I said before I won't have anything standing in my way." Jill said.

"Look there is no way you could have done this by yourself, you must have had some help." Sarah said.

"A few months ago I was approached by a man who said he knew who I was and he knew who Chuck was. He wanted Chuck to work for him and he could ensure that we could also get back together. He said he could help me eliminate all the obstacles in my way. It sounded like a good idea so I agreed. I think this group may have some use for you but that is not my concern" said Jill

"What is the name of this group?" Sarah asked

"They are called Fulcrum" Jill replied

"Jill, there is no way that Chuck will agree to work for them, and if he does not they will probably kill him. You are putting him in danger here." Sarah said

"Oh he will agree I know what makes Chuck Bartowski tick" said Jill

"Yeah, me" replied Sarah

"Jill walked up to Sarah and slapped across the face hard. She then punched Sarah hard in the stomach a couple times and kicked her in the legs. She had look of anger in her eyes and Sarah knew that she would kill Chuck if he didn't agree to get back together with her. She knew she had to do something.

Back in Malibu the rest of Chuck's team was gathered in the living room, they were being entertained with spy stories from Chuck's parents. They both didn't hide the fact that they were very proud of their son.

"So Chuck had you guys fooled the entire time that he was just a helpless geek huh?" Chuck's dad asked

"Yes sir" Casey replied

"That is hilarious" Chuck's dad replied.

He then went on to share what Chuck was like as a spy. Chuck was trained from an early age in order to prepare him to be a spy later in life. Not just physically prepared but mentally as well. His parents wanted him to have brains as well as brawn. They were thrilled when he was accepted to such a prestigious school such as Stanford. However a problem was present, Chuck did very well on his CIA tests and was a shoo-in for the Special Ops. However this was a top secret branch of the CIA that very few people knew about. His parents and the head guys at the CIA knew that they had to make it look like Chuck did not join the CIA. That is when his father came up with a plan to get Chuck "kicked out" of Stanford and from there he could join the Special Ops. They devised a plan to send subliminal messages to his friend Bryce when he slept that Chuck was too weak for the CIA and needed to be removed from the process. The messages worked as Bryce then "framed" Chuck. Chuck went on to the Special Ops and excelled. He quickly became their best agent and rose through the ranks. When the Special Ops first became aware about Fulcrum they thought about using Chuck as a mole but decided that there would be a better role from him. He would intercept the intersect and pretend to be a helpless guy to try and draw Fulcrum out. To prepare they had Chuck move to LA to live with his sister and work as a computer technician in an electronics store. The moles in Fulcrum then recruited Bryce and figured that he would steal the intersect and send it to his buddy he drummed out of Stanford, the plan worked perfectly. The CIA and the NSA then sent their best two agents to "protect" Chuck and see if they were fit enough to join Chuck on his mission, that also proved successful. Chuck father then turned to Casey,

"So it appears my son had really fallen for this Agent Walker" Chuck's dad said

"Yes sir" Casey replied

"Is it just a fling or does it look like the real thing?" Chuck's dad asked

"It is the real thing, sir" Casey replied

"Good, my son deserves to be happy. I hope these people who have taken her have made their piece with God because when my son gets through with them it will not be pretty" Chuck's dad said.

Across the house Chuck was sitting in the conference room. The moles in Fulcrum had set up surveillance of the building Fulcrum was in. Soon Chuck's team would strike and he would be holding Sarah in his arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up with a start and

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah woke up with a start and was sad to see that she was still a prisoner. She needed to find a way out of here and have Chuck hold her in his arms. She knew he must be working on a plan to rescue her but she wanted to figure out a way out on her own, although it would be kind of romantic if he rescued her. Sarah thoughts about a dramatic rescue by Chuck were put on hold as a door opened and in walked Jill and a man who Sarah did not recognize. The man walked up to Sarah and introduced himself.

"Hello Agent Walker my names is Rod Jones and I am the head of Fulcrum here on the west coast. We heard much about you and are really interested in your _body of work_" Jones said leering at her body as he finished.

Sarah felt disgusted and wanted to spit in Jones' face but decided against it. Jones noticed her disgust.

"Oh come now Agent Walker don't be like that, it would be great if you came to work for us, much better than the alternative of killing you" Jones said

Jones then proceeded to fondle Sarah's breasts and seemed to take a great pleasure out of it. He continued for a few minutes and then he and Jill left the room. After they left Sarah broke down into tears, she could really use Chuck right now.

Back at Casa Bartowski Chuck was getting his team ready for their assault on the Fulcrum; Chuck was going over the plan. The team would consist of him, Casey, Carina, and Bryce. There were six moles in this Fulcrum building and when Chuck gave the signal they would spring to action. They would enter the building from its side entrance where security was at aminimum. They would then alert the moles and quietly kiss ass to the control room. Once there they would take control of it and rescue Sarah. Chuck turned to his team to say one more thing,

"It would be nice if we could bring these Fulcrum people in but that might not be feasible so if you have to shoot to kill." Chuck said

"Nice!" replied Casey

The team then took a breather before heading out in a couple of hours. Chuck was sitting in his room when his dad came in.

"How are you doing son?" Chuck's dad asked

"I'll be fine once we get Sarah back" Chuck replied.

"Son I want you to have a clear head when you are on this mission. I realize you love Sarah but you got to be thinking straight" Chuck's dad said.

"I will dad" Chuck replied

"Good that is what I like to hear." Chuck's dad said.

That night Chuck's team set off for their mission. As they approached the factory they saw three guards standing at the door, the team quickly overpowered them and made their way inside. They made their way to a large room that had a good number of guards. Chuck decided he needed a way to lure the guard out.

"Perhaps if they heard us talking that might do the trick," Chuck said

"Yeah but these guards might just think we are part of Fulcrum, I would suggest another language but they probably knew quite a few" Bryce asked

"Yes, but do they know Klingon" Chuck asked as he began to smile his trademark smile

"Probably not" Bryce said as he smiled back

So Chuck and Bryce started to converse in Klingon, Carina couldn't help but smile and Casey just put his head in his hands. Finally they saw a few guards come out to investigate. Chuck and his team were hiding behind some boxes and the space outside the room and so it was like shooting fish in a barrel. More and more guards started to come out and they too were taken out. A few tried to return fire but it was no use, they were no match for Chuck and his team. Chuck and his team entered the room to fine a lone guard cowering in the corner.

"Where is the control room?" Chuck asked

"I'll never tell" the guard replied

Instead of answering back Chuck grabbed the man arm and twisted it violently behind the man's back. The sound of bones breaking could be heard and the man screamed out in pain. Chuck only tightened his grip until the guard replied that the control room was the third door on the left. Chuck left the guard there and he and his team made their way to the third door on the left. Chuck counted to three and pressed a button a remote he had. His team then entered the room guns in hand.

Inside the room stood Rod Jones, Jill and ten guards. Jones just smiled when he saw Chuck.

"Ah the famous Mr. Bartowski it is nice to see you, too bad you are outnumbered" Jones said

"That's what you think," replied Chuck

At that moment the six moles drew their weapons and held them to the heads of the four fulcrum guards, Rod Jones, and Jill. One of them then called out to Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski you should see this"

Chuck went over to the screen and saw Jones violate Sarah, Chuck eyes filled with rage as he approached Jones. He pointed his gun at him and Jones begged him not to shoot him. Finally Chuck looked like he relented but turned his gun around and pistol-whipped him.

"I am not going to give you the easy way out the United States government will deal with you: Chuck said.

Chuck then turned to Jill,

"Jill what the hell?" he asked

"I just wanted you back" Jill replied

"Jill it over and it will continue to stay over." Chuck said

He then had his men take Jill, Jones, and the Fulcrum guards away and made his way to a door in the back of the room. He swung it open and there was Sarah, he rushed to untie her and took her in his arms. He then gave her a passionate kiss; he wanted to do more but would wait till later when they were alone.

"C'mon gang let's get out of here." Chuck said

The team when to Chuck's place where he introduced Sarah to his parents, Chuck was glad to see that Sarah and his parents were really getting along. Chuck knew for the first time in his life he had it all.


End file.
